


love is blindness (i don't wanna see)

by ilgaksu



Series: not just good business [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kuroo, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - War, Alternate Universe - World War I, Angst, Epistolary, Last Letters, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Suga, Other, non-binary kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/pseuds/ilgaksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma,</p>
<p>If you're reading this, then you already know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is blindness (i don't wanna see)

**Author's Note:**

> Last letters are a practice whereby soldiers write letters to be sent to their next-of-kin, partner, family, etc in the event of their death. This was part of an exercise for this AU in its inception, where I realised that this meant Kuroo and Daichi would have both written letters during their service of this nature. 
> 
> As far as I'm concerned, the recipients of these letters never received them.

Kenma,

If you're reading this, then you already know. I mean, you've probably known a while. You were always more than me when it came to that sort of thing. And I'm guessing you're gonna be in a rage, like that time I came home drunk and you'd thought I'd been dead in a gutter somewhere and you didn't speak to me for three days, only this time we don't get three days and I don't come back at dawn. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come back. I wanted to. You're gonna be even prettier when you're older, after all. Get angry at me if you have to. Knock shit off tables, you like doing that when you're pissed. Get angry if it makes it easier. I'd tell you not to do anything stupid, but you're not the one who went to fucking Europe, so I reckon you'll do fine. I always told you I wasn't gonna die in the Quarter, so I guess I got that part right. You'll be fine, kitten. You'll be grand. You always have been. Don't let anyone take you dancing till you're ready. Get what you deserve.

 

*

 

Koushi,

I've thought about you getting this letter a lot. I want you to sit down when you read it. Make sure you go and sit with people afterwards, even if you don't feel like it: you get inside your own head too much and you'll get lost there if you stay too long. You don't have to talk to them or even stay for long. There's a lot I'd want you to remember, so in order: Ukai will help out if you ever need it. He owes me. Same with Takeda. Don't smother Asahi, it doesn't help him. Dry out your jacket between shifts if you can. You're already working yourself down to the bone and getting a chill won't help. Get Noya to come check on you. He'll do it without asking, but sometimes Noya likes to be asked. Keep the blue dress if you can bear it. Sometimes when it gets particularly bad I remember how my hands look on your waist and it helps. Remember to go outside. Stop looking for my blood on your hands. If you can't clean something off, it's sometimes because it was never there. Letting me go doesn't mean I wasn't yours.


End file.
